Lizard Peacekeeper Force
Lizard Peacekeeper Force is the Space Deadly Alliance and the team member of the Galactic Alliance as well one of the Peacekeeper Teams. A team of Lizardfolk youngsters and volunteers into heroes from Planet Liztopia fighting for justice and defending all that is good against the Black Skull Lizard Gang and the Syndrome Invaders. Origins Planet Liztopia, one of the planets in the Reptil Sector, has been in constant peace for generations, thanks to the Galactic Alliance and the Liztopian Planetary Peacekeepers. Trained with virtues and responsibilities and teamwork, the peacekeepers recruit and enlist youngsters 16 to 21 and over only with high quality of intelligence and studied at the academy for combat and defense. One of the recruits is Sammy Blumander, a student from a different academy where he uses amazing Yo-yo tricks and who followed virtues everyday, especially peacekeepers. But, he was about to make a difference to them. Instead, he was sent to a special group of talented peacekeeping recruits from the academy as well his friends from the high school. There he met some recruits from different places as well the seniors like Rosy Thorndragon and Emmet Spikedrake. After the introductions and simulation training, the team were sent to the training mission in the peaceful jungle. As they arrived in the jungle at morning, saw something horrifying scene at the outpost. Something has happened to the peacekeepers as their bodies were left in a pile while others hanged on the catwalks and trees in cold blood. Shocked and horrified, the team's first training was abruptly cancelled by a terrible incident. But, Sammy noticed something: a sharp mark on the wall was recognized with a familiar footprint, a footprint that it's almost like the Salamanderians. Sammy insist to investigate but he and his team were ordered to stay put and wait for a pick up for returning to base while Rosy and Emmet are heading back to the base first. Unfortunately, Sammy and his friends were unwillingly to disobey the direct order as they follow the Salamanderian footprints deep through the jungles to the other parts of the planet. From the swamplands of Amphibia to the Thorn Dragon Canyons, Sammy and his team followed the trails of an unknown group whom committed such atrocities like killing the Lizardfolk peacekeepers and razing peaceful villages by Thorny-Draconian space pirates. The closer the trail, the more the truth comes out until they spotted the Thorny-Draconian space pirates' hideout at the canyons where they saw prisoners were about to be taken into their ship and they have to rescue them but it's too very dangerous to them so they have infiltrate their hideout and free the prison undetected without a fight. Sammy and his team have sneaked into the pirates' hideout and avoiding detection from corridor to corridor and found some prisoners at the holding cells. Not only prisoners, there were doctors among for the king who was poisoned and got sick. Only they have the cure and they must be rescued to save the king. After freeing the prisoners, they were spotted by the pirates but they were rescued by Rosy and Emmer along with volunteers from other peacekeepers group, Kaimodo Dragoscale, Thomas Goodshell, Carbo Caiboxer, and Abel Pythoon. After the rumble in the pirates' hideout and freed the prisoners and slaves, they're safely escaped to the Thorny-Dragonkind's capital city and saved the king. Despite Sammy and his team were being disappointed for disobeying the direct order, they were proud of that, taking a high risk to save them and unknowingly saved their king from dying by poison. After the explanation by Sammy, they were informed about the atrocities were carried out by the Black Skull Lizard Gang, one of the most ruthless factions in the Animalia Galaxy. Sammy heard that name before from the history books and thought to be disbanded many years ago when their old leader was captured and now they're back with their new leader. After resting for eight days, the team received their new mission on the request from the Saint Cobra Royal Family and were sent to Pythonia. In Pythonia, the team have arrived in the royal palace where they received the urgent request from the king. Their mission was to recover the Royal Snake Orb that it was stolen by the bandits few days ago and it was located in the bandits' pit thanks to the tracking device. At the bandits' pit, Sammy and the selected team members of three have infiltrated their hideout and searched for the orb deep within the cavern until they found the orb at the small empty room where the cute but naughty little snake is holding it on its head. But how to recover it is very difficult for them. Fortunately for them, Abel managed to switch from the royal orb to the ragged softball and escaped the pit without noticing it before the bandits returned to check on it. Back to the royal palace, Sammy and his team were about to give the royal orb back to the king but they accidentally dropped it as Sammy slipped off to the floor. However, the orb was not really a crystal-made, it was a puzzle and the cute and nice little royal snake is very good puzzle so it fixed it by himself. Relieved, the orb was recovered for now and the team was about to heading back to the base but suddenly the bandits have attacked the regional capital without warning but they have managed to repel the gang's retaliation and apprehended them. But, this was just the beginning as the Black Skull Lizard Gang rampaging the headquarters near the capital and the team were rushed back to the base to stop their madness. As they returned to the headquarters, the team have secured the base, saved anyone they can and captured several gang members until they discovered something they've never seen anything like it: the pirates and the bandits they've encountered before were working together and formed the new Black Skull Lizard Gang under the new leader, a leader who was once a Salamandarian peacekeeper recruit six months ago and Sammy should've known as he realized and rushed to the academy where he must find their leader while others followed him far behind. At the academy, Sammy fought his way to find the leader of the gang, from classes to gym to playgrounds until he found and confronted the leader of the new Black Skull Lizard Gang and someone who knows from his old school; his name was Kas Blackmandark, the ex-recruit who was disgruntled and expelled from the peacekeeper due to his bad behavior, lack of discipline and respect, and reckless leadership. Even worse, he's the worst yo-yo player in the planet. Facing his rival, Sammy and Kaz clashed each other with their yo-yo skills to see who is the best. But Sammy was tricked Kas' cheating and dirty moves and getting beaten down ruthlessly by his rival's lethal yo-yos. Struggle to fight back, Sammy was about to find a new angle but there's no way out as he was about to die until his Aura suddenly unlocked and he cut Kas' yo-yos and defeated him as he wrapped him up and hanging him upside down as he humiliated him before the team arrived and secured the academy. As the riot was nearly ended, they received help from Colonel Commander Nelson Amphorouson and wrapped most of the gang members while few of them got away but they'll find them next time. The riot and crisis is over and the mystery is solved. Sammy and his team are now fully-benefit peacekeepers. After three months of peace, the team has been chosen by Colonel Commander Amphorouson as one of twenty Peacekeepers Teams. Team Members Sammy Blumander The blue Lizardfolk-like Salamander is the leader of the Liztopian Peacekeeper Team. Sammy Blumander is brave and cunning but a bit shy and honest but he followed the virtues everyday to become a Peacekeeper and that's what he did when he was graduated from the academy. Now as the Peacekeeper, Sammy will make a difference to the planet for the good and help anyone and everyone he can. Sammy is a skilled yo-yo player and won several awards from every contests due to his incredible cool and smooth tricks. Ruby Firemanda The red Lizardfolk-like Salamander is the skilled combatant of the team. Ruby Firemanda was born from the Flamedra City in Salamandria and trained at the military school suggested by her father, a reservist Peacekeeper, and took a self-defense class for her own intention which it made her daddy proud. After her schooling, Ruby was sent to the academy where she met Sammy and his friends which she became one of his best friends later after her graduation and became as one of the Peacekeepers to show the girls to teach those bad guys a lesson one day. Ruby was a seventeen-times judo champion so you better not mess with her if I were you. Greg Newtgreen The green Lizardfolk-like Salamander is the jungle expert and the scout of the team. Greg Newtgreen was a student from the biology class and the geology class due to his interest of exploring the jungles of Liztopia. After he completed his schooling, he went to the academy where he met Sammy and his friends which he became one of them as best friend. Now as the Peacekeeper, Greg made sure that his fellow teammates doesn't fall into an enemy trap as he has good eyes spotting deadly traps and ambushes. Yash Salatiger The yellow Lizardfolk-like Salamander is the skilled electrician and technician of the team. Yash Salatiger is a tech genius from computer school where he fixes and modifies computers, laptops, tablets, notebooks, and even cellphones. In his part-time, he also learned how to create the anti-virus and anti-Malware softwares as well the special firewall against malicious websites and hackers. After he finished his schooling, Yash went to the academy to show his skills and met Sammy and his friends at the time. After graduating from academy, Yash became the Peacekeeper who specialized to create cool gadgets and yo-yos, even his own which he modified to stun some bad guys. Oliver Topazalam The orange Lizardfolk-like Salamander is the supporter of the team. During his last school year, Oliver Topazalam was teased by an annoying bully until he was saved by Perry Grapetail. He doesn't like fighting back but he wants to support his friends and that's when he met Sammy and his friends at the academy who encouraged him to do make a difference, receiving his first yo-yo to help him. After being graduated from the academy, Oliver got more respected than ever and he's the most useful of the team as he helped his friends and allies wherever they are in danger. Oliver is a good goalkeeper at the galactic football. Perry Grapetail The purple Lizardfolk-like Salamander is the young muscle of the team. Perry Grapetail was a hall monitor of the school who maintained the hallways clear, helping students and classmates, and keep the bullies out of trouble from teasing on them or worse. After his duty as a hall monitor, Perry went to the academy where he's old enough to become the Peacekeeper and met Sammy and his friends including Oliver Topazalam, a fellow classmate he helped him. After he was graduated from the academy, Perry is now a Peacekeeper and he is a specialist for defense of his fellow teammates, doing what he can to help them and anyone who is in danger. Perry is a galactic football player who led his school team to win five times. Freddy Leapfrog The young Frogfolk is the skilled agile Peacekeeper of the team. Hailed from Amphibos, Freddy Leapfrog wants to become the adventurer like his favorite hero who turned out to be a veteran Peacekeeper. During his ordinary life, Freddy was in the park with his parents that day when a young girl was about to be drown in the lake because she could not swim which her leg was broken and he jumped into action to save her. After a daring heroic rescue, Freddy was a hero of the day and he was offered by his hero to join the Peacekeeper where he will follow his footsteps; luckily for him, he was 17 years old at the time. After the academy, Freddy is now a Peacekeeper and joined Sammy's team. Freddy is a good swimmer and won his first contest back at school. Jazz Gekko The Lizardfolk-like Gecko is a wisecracking member of the team. With no parents at his side and living in the old slum with his uncle, Jazz Gekko was a bit of troublemaker and mischief from Geckopolis who loves to put his graffitis to mark his city until he was caught after he stopped the mugger who stole the old lady's handbag. After his arrest, Jazz had to make a choice: should he be sent to the Peacekeepers' school or jail for six months so he chose to join the Peacekeepers. During his stay with the Peacekeepers, he had a reputation as a coolest Peacekeeper ever, showing his cool graffiti art to his fellow classmate outside of school's property. After his schooling, he was sent to the real Peacekeepers' headquarters where he met the Salamanderians including Kas Blackmandark at the time before he went rouge, showing-off himself as the boss who is bigger than them; just for fun. He also met his old street buddy and Bros-4-Life, Rex Iaguano. But during the six months period, he hated Kas because of disrespect to other Peacekeeper recruits and beat the hell out of him in a brawl until the seniors stopped the fighting between them. And that's why he had a bare hatred on Kas and hoping there's nobody else like him until his heart changed when he met his little friendly rival, Sammy Blumander. Still, he's a wisecracker with a heart of gold but a show-off Lizardfolk. Jazz is a good galactic soccer player who led his team to win a contest against the other rival from his home city. Rex Iaguano The Lizardfolk-like Iguana is a radical member of the team. Rex Iaguano is a best friend and Bros-4-Life of Jazz Gekko. He was born in the old street of Iguanopolis with his parent after his mother died in a fatal accident and life was pretty rough but it was normal to him. When his dad got killed in an accident at the shooting range, Rex was taken in by the Peacekeepers because he wasn't sent to a local school because it was too expensive for him so he was sent to the Peacekeepers' School where he will be educated. Even better, his bro was there and teamed up to get their schooling done and then later they were sent to their headquarters where they meet the recruits including Sammy and his friends after six months. Rex is also one of the best galactic basketball player Rosy Thorndragon The Lizardfolk-like Thorny Dragon in crimson jumpsuit is the senior member of the team. Rosy Thorndragon was one of the survivors from the technical coup carried out by space pirates. Following the coup in Thorny Dragon Valley, she was recruited by the Liztopian Peacekeepers where she was trained and learned her skills and abilities to fight the pirates and free her homeland at the time. After the liberation of Thorny Dragon Valley, Rosy stayed with the Peacekeeper along with other two members as trainers and mentors. She is very kind to youngsters and respectful to others. Emmet Spikedrake The Lizardfolk-like Thorny Dragon in blue jumpsuit is also a senior member of the team. Emmet Spikedrake was one of the survivors from the technical coup along with Rosy Thorndragon. Following the coup by pirates, Emmet joined the Peacekeeper because he wants to fight back but he's too shy and distracted, however he's useful to free their homeland from pirates. After liberating the valley, Emmet stayed with the Peacekeeper as a teacher to the recruits and newcomers. He'll have to get along with the others' attitude. Emmet is the historian teacher of Planet Liztopia. Brock Hydrodus The muscled Lizardfolk-like Thorny Dragon who was one of the survivors from the technical coup by pirates. Tired of living in exile at the time, Brock Hydrodus joined the Peacekeepers and left to his homeland to help the resistance all by himself. He clobbered, smashed and crushed many pirates with his barehands and singlehandedly free the towns one by one until the Peacekeepers came to back him up due his inspiration of fighting back. After the liberation, Brock stayed with the Peacekeepers as their drill instructor for the recruits. Brock will be as a hero of the resistance who have crushed and pushed the space pirates out of the valley. Kaimondo Dragoscala The Lizardfolk-like Komodo Dragon is one of the Peacekeeper Volunteers for the team. Kaimondo Dragoscala was member of the Komodaian Planetary Army who fought the Outcasts on his home planet. As he was sent to the colony on Planet Liztopia, he became the Peacekeeper Volunteer for Sammy's team who wants to get away from the war although it has been already ended with the Planetary Army victory two weeks later. Kaimondo was a chess player who've won few games and he teaches Jazz and Rex about chess and Shogi (a Japanese chess). Thomas Goodshell The Turtlefolk who is one of the Peacekeeper Volunteers for the team. Thomas Goodshell who is hailed from Tortoisa where he studied with magic due to his link with his people's ancestors. But magic is only use for personal and not to public but it was until that day when he used magic for the first time to save the residences from the burning apartment. After getting attention from the Peacekeepers, Thomas was brought to a special team of young Peacekeepers and volunteers; why he was sent there, it was a heroic deed he had done and now he will do whatever he can to help the good of the planet. Thomas was a three-times spelling bee champion at his young age. Carbo Caiboxer The Crocodilefolk-like Caiman is one of the Peacekeepers Volunteers for the team. Carbo Caiboxer was a member of the special recon unit from Planet Crocodyne during his mission to protect the diplomats from the Outcasts. After the mission was success, Carbo was dismissed himself following the loss of his old friend and was transferred to the Peacekeepers in Planet Liztopia where he met other volunteers as one of them. Now as a Peacekeeper, he will give a pack of punch right onto the Black Skull Lizard Gang for payback for they have done to his fellow compatriots. Carbo is a power boxer and had been one-time champion of the intergalactic boxing. Abel Pythoon The Serpentfolk-like Cobra is one of the Peacekeeper Volunteers for the team. Hailed from Pythonia, Abel Pythoon was a royal guard of the court until he was voluntarily transferred to the Peacekeeper Division where he must maintain peace and security against the bandits whom have they keep threatening the people from getting mugged. But his job was easy and much worthy his time of his duty as he knocked the bandits out just by punching with his gentlemen boxing style. He was a former seven-times intergalactic boxing champion. Inspirations * Themed with Lizardfolks * Sammy Blumander and his friends were modeled after Salaman from Drawing Manga Monsters. Fact: Salamanders are not reptiles, they are considered as amphibian creatures. * Rosy Thorndragon, Emmet Spikedrake, and Brock Hydrodus are modeled after one of recurring characters from Image Comics' Savage Dragon, Horridus. Fact: The American Horned Lizards and the Australian Thorny Dragons are much likely had the same look. * Abel Pythoon is modeled after one of the recurring characters named Snake from the Irish animated series, Skunk Fu. But, his character model is nearly resembled from one of Marvel Comics' Super Villains and an evil mutant named Slither. Category:Database Category:Space Deadly Alliance Category:Galactic Alliance Category:Peacekeepers Initiative